1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propellant magazine for a propellant-operated setting tool and including a pocket foil having a plurality of recessed, spaced from each other, pockets for receiving each a propellant and a cover foil unreleasably connected with the pocket foil for closing the pockets; and to a propellant-operated tool with a propellant delivered from such a magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,420 discloses a propellant magazine for a propellant-operated setting tool and having a strip-shaped pocket foil with a plurality of spaced from each other pocket in which propellants are received. A strip-shaped cover foil is used for closing separate pockets. The propellants in the separate pockets are ignited with a striking pin of the setting tool displaceable in the setting direction. A propellant is ignited upon the striking pin impinging the cover foil above the propellant.
The displacement of the striking pin into its ignition-ready initial position, which is effected against a biasing force in a direction opposite the setting direction, is very strenuous for the setting tool operator. In addition, the striking pin is subjected to mechanical wear which breaks the airtightness of the striking pin. This adversely affects the ignition process and its effectiveness. The wear of the striking pin requires its replacement from time to time. This causes an undesirable work interruption.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a propellant magazine for a setting tool operated with a solid propellant which magazine would insure a fatigue-free operation and which can be economically manufactured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a propellant magazine which provides for an easy ignition of the solid propellants located in the pockets.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a propellant magazine easily displaceable in the setting tool.